


And with every broken bone.

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Fix-It, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 (ish) Times Richard fell in love with Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And with every broken bone.

**Author's Note:**

> Post GOTG 20 drabble. There's some vague Dragon Age: Inquisition AU with Richard as the Inquisitor and Peter as Cullen tbh at one point. Also there's two links there that lead to comic panels.

v.

Stars burn and burst like fireworks in the night sky, and there are two nameless stars caught in each other’s orbit. A binary star, one would call them; and like those stars, these stars exchange masses. But unlike others, one does not seem to continuously pull mass from the other or consume the other, it is rather a mutual exchange, a give and take.

iv.

You watch the stars, gaze reverently at their unending amazingness with him. But once in a while, you glance over and you see joy upon joy in his smile and the twinkle in his eyes. It’s a thing the both of you do, when all is calm, and there’s a minute of reprieve to sit on whatever planet you are on or float in space and to just look at the beauty of space, (so you never forget it, not for all the gruesome things you have seen that space has to offer), to remind you what you fell in love with in the first place.

And every time, every time you do this, you fall in love with him when his gaze is not upon you. You fall in love with the stars in his eyes.

iii s.

When a rip in sky disrupts everything, when a hole in the sky means the end of days and when all hell breaks loose, they are there, and sword and staff in hand. And when all seems lost, they are there.

iii.

But that’s just stories read to young boys itching for adventure. And a certain two young ones are playing at being heroes, small wooden swords clashing in the hot summer sun. They grow up and walk paths, no knowing they tread on the very steps that heroes once did, and heroes they will be, with a sword and staff in hand, side by side.

ii.

The war rages on, and death is all you can see. But death would have to wait for claim everyone, and death would have to fight your team, your army, you and him before that happens.  _[What you would do without him?](http://media.tumblr.com/3ca6b3e19f4a017fd5763ce0d34c37e1/tumblr_inline_n9o5cgZAp91qdk2qn.png) _ you wonder aloud. And there’s a reply from his lips, and like life and death locked together, you are bound to him in ways you cannot comprehend just yet, and it’s like [a fight, and a dance](http://dannyrand.co.vu/post/102525040381).

i.

You come back to yourself, memories once scattered but now within you. Yet, you have other memories ones you have picked up like knowledge, like seashells on a beach and you’ve placed them upon your ears and they would whisper secrets of the seas to you, from at time when you weren’t just you, when you were more than just a man or just a star, or just a nameless thing. And all this would not have been possible without the man that you sacrificed yourself for, all this would not have been possible were that man not standing by your side, like always.

s.

And you look at him and you knew, and you press your lips against his like it’s the first time, and there’s a whisper as you pull back, “I love you.” And maybe it’s the tenth time, or the fifth time, or even the hundredth but your heart swells like it’s always the first time, and you know at this very moment like always, and like every moment before that you are in love.

n.

You die, but not alone, not this time, and at the end of all things, you both become stars. By fates’ design or more likely your own doing, your own devotion and love for each other, or by everything and more, you become a binary star. But you are not nameless, and you are remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> s is half and n is zero in roman numerals.
> 
> Title is from I Lived by OneRepublic.


End file.
